Not Yours
by tears4you
Summary: Kenshin Himura is your HOT, egotistical and rich playboy of Saint Shinanoen Academy who always gets what he wants. His new prey…Kaoru Kamiya. The new resident ‘goody-girl’ who dared defy him….and he’ll go to any means necessary to have her.


**  
  
Not Yours**

**  
  
By aLL mai tearz**

**  
  
Disclaimer:** This story and all non-RK characters all belong to moi! So don't plagiarize! Otherwise I'ma track yoo down n kill yoo in joor sleep...!ahem please mind mai evil alter ego! As I was saying before I was so **_rudely_** interrupted. This story belongs to moi! Internationally known franchises, RK, and such don't! Get it? Got it? Good! Now on wit dha show! Err…story!

**  
  
Summary: **Kenshin Himura is your HOT, egotistical and rich playboy of Saint Shinanoen Academy who **_always_** gets what he wants. His new prey…Kaoru Kamiya. The new resident 'goody-girl' who dared defy him….and he'll go to any means necessary to have her. After all, he is Kenshin Himura.

**  
  
FYI!**

" " ppl talking

_I _ppl thinking/lyrics

**_B n I _**emphasized statements

( ) author's comments

* * *

**_Prologue_**

****

* * *

Kaoru shut the door to the apartment. Boxes neatly stacked into one corner of the new living quarters. It wasn't much…but it was all she could afford. $2500 a month was a lot, seeing as how she was in the 'Gold District'. But she did have to admit, the apartments here were nice. Kaoru took off her worn out black Converses as music drifted throughout the apartment.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'cause you made me that much stronger_

Kaoru walked closer towards the music as she stopped in front of the opened door. A slim figure flipped around as small, flying machines shot out tiny daggers at the moving figure.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
_

Kaoru watched in awe as the woman landed in a crouching position.

_  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

Her raven black hair swished as the machines light blinked red and shot out small daggers.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
_

The girl flipped as the ends of a gold whip shot out and deflected the daggers.__

_  
Oh, ohh  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

The daggers shot out towards the machines and sliced into it. A small explosion ensued as smoke filled the room._  
  
_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

A small explosion ensued as smoke filled the room._  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Kaoru coughed as smoke filled her senses. She quickly covered her face with her arm.

_  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU WON'T STOP ME_

The smoke cleared up as Kaoru looked up and rubbed her eyes. Gold eyes flashed dangerously as they turned into honey brown.

_  
I am a fighter and I (fighter and I)  
I ain't goin stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

Kaoru stared as the woman sighed and fell to the ground. Sweat matted onto her, causing stray pieces of hair to stick to the sides of her face and fore head.

_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

A water bottle shot out from the ground towards the girl's raised hand as it automatically twisted off. She gulped down the water and exhaled a breath of air.

_  
Thought I would forget but I  
I remember  
Yes, I remember  
I remember_

A white towel flew towards her as she dried herself off. Her muscles twitched as Kaoru stared at the woman through her sapphire blue eyes in idolism.

_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

"Kaoru? How was your exploration of the town?" Kaoru snapped out of her reverie as she looked up. Raven hair was messily tied up as the small, white towel was around her neck, water bottle in hand.

"I-it was good, Sarah…" Kaoru replied as Sarah smiled.

"I am sorry that I was unable to accompany you. I had work to do," Kaoru nodded in understanding as the woman clad in the cropped, white tank top walked past her. Her hips swayed automatically in a suggestive manner. "But, I am free now. Would you like to go see the school?"

Kaoru nodded as Sarah opened the bathroom door, "Very well then. I have to go take a shower and get ready. Feel free to do whatever it is you choose, after all, this is your home as well as mine." Sarah entered the bathroom and shut it close as the -click- of the lock was heard.

Kaoru walked over to the beige leather couch and turned on the 43" plasma TV.

The majority of this stuff was Sarah's. Not hers. She didn't really know much about her roommate except that she was very neat, athletic, intelligent, and pretty. Well…pretty was an understatement. Goddess was more like it. The first time that she had met her, she had blushed from her beauty. It was strange, but Sarah always made women question their sexuality.

Kaoru laughed to herself as she flipped through the channel. It had been about two and a half weeks since she had moved here. The entire time being nothing but enjoyable. She had not seen Sarah much, due to her work. But although she wasn't there, she still made her presence feel known. Every morning when Kaoru would wake up, breakfast would be on the table. Hot, steaming, healthy and nutritional. Sarah would always call her to go out for lunch and at dinner; she would make the most delicious meals ever!

At first, Kaoru thought that Sarah was a chef at a restaurant. But that was false. Even up to now she had no idea what Sarah did. But it wasn't her business. If she wanted her to know, then she would tell her. But for now, she could be patient till Sarah's answers. Another thing that shocked Kaoru was that Sarah was telekinesis. She thought it was awesome. After all, who wouldn't want powers to move around objects and such?

What was even cooler was that she could read through people's minds and have paper become as sharp as knives.

Asides from being…perfect…Sarah was all around nice. She always smiled and was honest with **_everything_**, but in a nice way of course. For example, if Kaoru needed a comment about her outfit, Sarah would say if it was ugly or good. Blunt. But asides from that, Sarah had the oddest personalities. One minute she would be all 'proper and composed' the next, 'hyper and naïve', and then in her 'kill/bitchy mode'. From what Sarah had said, it came with the abilites of TK, short for telekineses.

The door clicked open as Sarah stepped out of the shower. Her body wrapped in a fluffy, white towel. Her hair in waves as small droplets of water dripped onto the floor. She walked towards another door as the white and gold silk comforter was seen through the opening. Shutting the door close, the door clicked lock once more.

Kaoru turned her attention back to the TV and laughed as Billy exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. The bathroom door opened wide as mud, grime, slime, and all sorts of disgusting things covered the walls, sink, floor, and mirror. Billy was hilarious with his stupidity. Sarah had purchased American channels from the satellite company, and from then on, Kaoru had fallen in love with Billy of _Grim and Evil_.

The bedroom door clicked open as the nineteen year old Korean exited the room. Sarah's hair was dry and in slight silky curls. She wore a light pink Abercrombie & Fitch top with a white outlined moose on it. The top was cropped two inches below her breasts as she wore white tank top underneath showing some of her lower midriff. For the bottom half of her ensemble, she wore light blue ripped jeans from Juicy Couture that rose low. Grabbing her pearl white cropped bomber, Sarah smiled.

Kaoru turned the TV off, stood up, and grabbed her purse. Sarah grabbed her Louis Vuitton white multicolore speedy 30 and placed on her low top pink Converses as Kaoru followed suit. The two girls exited the apartment as Sarah locked the door. The two set off towards the elevator in silence.

It was usually like this most of the time. The silence, that is. It was strange…but…

"We'll be getting your schedule and uniform today," Sarah spoke up as the metal elevator doors opened. "You start school tomorrow promptly at 8 AM." The two stepped out as they walked to the exit/entrance. The doorman politely bowed as he opened the door.

The lights of the pearl white Jaguar XK flashed as the door's automatically opened. Sarah walked to the driver's seat and closed the door shut. Kaoru followed suit as the October breeze swept by. Her raven hair billowed as she wrapped the jacket closer. The car door slammed shut as Sarah started up the car. "Do you wish for the top to be down?"

Kaoru shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. But the weather is beautiful…"

Sarah smiled as the aluminum top went down. "Sunglass?" Kaoru nodded as she reached for the black sunglass and placed them on. Sarah smiled as she placed her violet to black tinted sunglasses on to block the bright sun in the October sky.

* * *

The car came to a halt as it parked in the guest parking lot. Kaoru's jaw dropped as she looked around her surroundings. The campus was lush with trees and exotic flowers that Kaoru had only seen in books. The building was made out of pure marble, as well as the ground. It was no wonder why Saint Shinanoen was known as 'Green Garden'. 

"The building is from the same marble manufacturer as the Taj Mahal in India," Kaoru snapped her head at Sarah's comment. "If you think it looks great outside, wait till you see the other side." Sarah locked the car doors shut as she grabbed her bag and took off her sunglasses, placing them atop her head. "Let's go, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded as she followed the model figured girl. She suddenly felt self conscious about herself. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and tousled from the wind during their drive. She wore a simple green shirt that showed the tiniest bit of skin, and light blue, worn out jeans. Her black Converses had dirt on them from walking around in the park earlier in the day. This was not how she wanted to make her 'first impression' on the school's faculty.

"U-umm…Sarah. I don't feel too good…"

Sarah stopped as she looked back, noticing the small frown gracing Kaoru's lips. "Oh, don't be so self conscious, Kaoru. I'm here for you. I know it seems…scary, at first. But it's really great! Don't worry about your outfit, you look so adorable!" Kaoru blinked. "Oh…ahaha…sorry, kind of read your mind a bit…Well actually. You were giving off totally bad vibes, girl. Cheer up! SSA is so totally awesome!"

Kaoru nodded slowly as Sarah grabbed her free hand and dragged her up the stairs, pushing the large metal doors as they stepped into the large, marble and red-gold carpeted hallway. Kaoru's mouth dropped to the floor. The hallway was…huge! The floor was beige, cream white, and gold mixture as a red carpet ran down straight through the middle. The endings gold trimmed. Large crystal chandeliers hung in all its glory, lighted and up on the high, high ceiling. The ceiling looked just like a replica of the Sistine Chapel where Michelangelo painted. Gold railings shimmered from the light as the sun poured through the dome center, students bustling around and chatting amongst their clique.

"Put your mouth back up, hun. Or else you might catch a fly." Kaoru blushed as she closed her mouth and followed Sarah down the hallway, towards the dome center. "Okay…this is the main hallway of the guest entrance. Pretty swank, huh? We're going up to the dome center, that's where…well, where some people hang out…or to be more precise, the popular and spoiled kids."

"Isn't that a bit…stereotypical?" Kaoru asked as the people they passed whispered.

"Oh, yea. But it's so totally the truth. I highly doubt there's even a single, nice kid in the P Clique. And trust me, I would know. If there was…dang…At any rate, don't mind those whispering, bumbling idiots. They know shit. All they do is kick kids out that they dislike and live on their rich mommy and daddy's money. I would advise you not to mess with them. Kiddies like them will scar you for life."

"O-ok…b-but, is it true that they kick out whomever they please?"

"Hmm…yea. It doesn't matter if you even are rich. As long as one of those little morons go, 'I don't like you' or something like that, the teachers, faculty, and students will avoid you like the plague. They might even do anything to get you in trouble. By the week ends, you will most likely be out of here."

Kaoru gulped, "No worries, though. Just head over to the university campus at lunch time and you and me will kick it? Okay?" Kaoru nodded as she followed closely behind the 5'4 ½" woman.

Kaoru looked around the dome center as various boys and girls passed her. They were all dressed in uniform. The girls in short, all around pleated uniform skirts, white collared blouses holding the school's insignia, and navy blue blazers with the school's insignia also. Most of the girls wore stiletto heeled shoes from Manolo Blahnik or some other expensive company. All holding their Pradas, Guccis, LV's Chanels, or Diors.

The boys were dressed similarly. Minus the skirts and plus the pants of course. Their ties were slightly undone, their pants loose and shirts tucked out giving them the rebellious look. Well…at least one group. The majority of the male population had their uniform in clean order. Kaoru turned her direction towards the giggling girls behind her dressed very…inappropriately, to say the least as they pointed right towards her.

Or so she thought.

Kaoru walked backwards as her back hit a hard, yet soft object. Turning around she bowed her head in apology, "G-gomen. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The boy snorted, "Damn right, bitch." Kaoru's eyes traveled upwards as they passed by the nicely toned chest that was visible from the partly opened shirt and loosened tie. She continued going upward as her eyes took in the cross shaped scar, amber eyes, and flaming red hair.

* * *

**_-Author's Notes-  
_**

****

Whee! My first RK fic! Or should I say…my first ficcie on this account! Hehe…soo…what'd you think? Good, bad? Yes, no? Maybe so? Trash, don't trash? Please tell me! Flames are welcome but I highly doubt they shall do anything to this highly inflated ego of mine! JK! Please R and R!

aLL mai tearz

-all the tears i cried for yoo...


End file.
